


Fate/Connection

by PenguEffect



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguEffect/pseuds/PenguEffect
Summary: Fuyuki, Japan, the site of the Fifth Holy Grail War, but not as we know it. Set in an alternate universe, this is a completely different take on the battle for the grail. Chase Cyneric didn't truly want to enter the war but his family left him little choice, and now that he's here, can Chase and his servant truly go up against six other master-servant duos?Features servants from Fate/Grand order, written in third person style to get a prospective from other characters.





	Fate/Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this at the very least on a weekly basis, all comments are welcome and I hope you enjoy.

“Welcome to Japan!” A female airport employee asked as she greeted a young man exiting the plane. “What brings you to Japan?” She asked in a cheery voice. 

“Just business matters.” The man replied. He was an averaged sized young man, six feet tall, with a kind looking face and brown eyes, his short light brown hair spiked up at the front. He wore jeans, with a zipped up black and grey sweatshirt. His name was Chase Cyneric,a magus from an American magi family, specialized in ice and electric magic. He was sent by his father to Japan for one purpose, the Holy Grail War.

“I hope it goes well for you, enjoy your time in Japan!” The woman states with a smile.

Chase responds with a nod and walks past the woman to wait in line to retrieve his luggage, his bag contains the things he would need for this business matter. Most importantly it contains a catalyst to summon his servant for this war.

Servants are heroic spirits, heroes from history and of legend. Servants have their own will and can act upon their own accord. Servants are summoned by magi to aid them in the Holy Grail War, a war between seven masters which occurs every sixty years. The master-servant duos fight to the death to claim the Holy Grail, a holy artifact claimed to be an omnipotent wish granting device, the last master standing is able to have his or her wish granted. However, throughout four different Holy Grail Wars no one has claimed the grail, this being the fifth war. The three “founding” magi families in Fuyuki, Japan began this war years ago, but the last war left them without any suitable contenders for this war. This would be the first war without any of the “founding” family magi involved, which is what allowed Chase’s family to squeeze him into it.

The line had finally moved enough for Chase to grab his bags, slinging one over his shoulder and picking up the other bag with his left, he headed for the exit. As soon as he stepped foot outside Chase knew there was no going back, he would be involved in this till the end. Despite his lack of interest in the matter, he would be involved in the Fifth Fuyuki Holy Grail War.

After stepping outside, he took a look around the parking lot, it was night, and the moon was shining in the sky. Chase sighed.”Time to get a car.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Fuyuki Library a woman was going through the drop box, picking up books, opening them, and checking them back into the system with such ease and speed it seemed almost too easy. 

“Are you fine closing up tonight Jai?” An older man asked the woman, causing her to stop and look up from her work.

“It’s no problem Mr. Wakushimi, I enjoy the work.” Jai said with a smile. 

Mr. Wakushimi nodded. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said leaving Jai to her work. 

Jai Yakuto was a librarian at the great Fuyuki Library, she always viewed herself as a simple woman. She was slightly shorter than average with long black hair she puts in a ponytail.

As she continued to scan in books, she slipped up and dropped a book. Sighing, she moved to pick it up, as she did Jai saw the faint red marks on her left hand again. These marks, she had no idea what they were, the marks were three triangles. There was one large triangle which almost covered the entirety of the back of her hand, another smaller triangle was inside that one, and the final triangle was within that one. Jai had thought it was an oddly shaped bruise at first, but the marks didn’t hurt, and they appeared almost two weeks ago.

“What are these?” She asked herself, before standing up and picking up a bin of books to place back on the shelves.

As she placed the books onto the shelves she began to hum, not to any tune in particular but just something to keep herself occupied. Jai looked at the next book she had grabbed. The Mystic Arts and You: A Beginners Guide to Magic, Jai chuckled. She hadn’t realized such a nonsensical book was in the library. 

Suddenly she felt a shock from her left hand, the marks on her left hand were now glowing bright red. “EEEEEIIIIII!” She screamed dropping the book. But the shocking sensation did not stop, and the book began to tremble on the floor. Jai closed her eyes as the book burst open and emitted a bright red light.

From the outside of the library a man smiled noticing the light, he was wearing a priests clothing and a cross hung from his neck. His arms folding over his chest, he spoke. “Sometimes you just have to help them with the summoning.” He sighed. “She’ll probably seek refuge within the church anyways, but the seven servants must be summoned to begin.” The man looked at the light for a few more seconds before placing his arms at his sides and walking away.

Jai noticed the light was fading and she opened her eyes, standing before her was a short girl, even shorter than Jai. The girl had purple hair which draped down the sides of her face, she wore a black and red short strapless dress, with white sleeves over her arms and black stockings with matching black shoes. Jai stared in awe of the girl. 

“I am Caster, are you my Master?” The girl asked looking down at Jai.

“M-master? No no, I don’t own anyone…” Jai replied nervously.

“Well you have command spells, and you seem to be the only person here so that must mean you’re my master.” Caster said placing her hands on her hips.  
Command spells are three marks a master has somewhere on their body which signifies them as a master. Each mark can be used to order a servant to do whatever the master wants without resistance. If a master uses all three of their command spells, a servant can act out against their master, and even kill them. 

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about, command spells? Master?” 

Caster sighed and shook her head. “Do you even know what the Holy Grail War is?”

Jai slowly shook her head. 

“Jeez, I suppose I’ll explain it to you. So, get comfortable, it may take awhile.” Caster said with a wave of her hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase looked out at the small pond in front of him. He was standing at what he had made his headquarters for the war, a small cabin on the outskirts of Fuyuki. It was fairly isolated with no houses in the general area, had a small pond in the back of the property, and had been prepped for Chase’s arrival. Afterall, the property was paid for by his father, the head of the Cyneric family, and his subordinates had set the property up for use by Chase, to aid him in the war. 

Chase had already drawn out the summoning circle using blood from his index finger, and held the hilt of a katana in his right hand. 

“I suppose I should get the summoning over with then.” He said, looking at the back of his right hand. It had three faint markings on it. The markings looked like three feathers overlapping each other at the quills.

Placing the hilt at the center of the summoning circle, he stepped back and raised his right hand out towards the circle.

“Heed my words, My will creates your body,  
And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grails call,  
And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!”

Chase felt his right arm begin to burn, he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as a bright red light flashed from the circle. He soon felt the burning sensation begin to ease, and he slowly opened his eyes. He first saw that the markings on his hand were now a bright red, his command spells had fully formed. Knowing this, Chase then looked in front of him at the woman who stood in the summoning circle.

“I am Ushiwakamaru, in this war I am Rider, are you my Master?” She asked.

Rider wore samurai armor on her thighs and shoulders, her katana was sheathed at her waist in a fox tail styled sheathe. She had black sleeves on her arms, and wore samurai geta for shoes. Her black hair was styled in a ponytail that went down to her ankles, and on top of her head was a black headband with two fox ears. 

“I am, my name is Chase Cyneric. Feel free to call me Chase or Master, doesn’t matter to me.” He replied.

Rider nodded. “Understood, I shall use them interchangeably. As your servant I will do my best to follow your orders and aid you to victory.” 

Chase was surprised at the willingness Rider had to serve him, he knew she was a samurai of legend and that she served her lord. But he didn’t expect her to swear herself to him with such ease. 

“Master, what are your orders?”

“For now nothing, feel free to dematerialize, you don’t need to use your physical form at the moment.” 

Servants can either be in physical or spiritual form, in physical form they require more mana from their master, in spiritual form a servant doesn’t need nearly as much mana. However, a servant may only attack an opponent or defend their master in physical form. Most masters have their servant in spirit form when not needed. A servant in spirit form can still speak with their master and sense other servants.

Rider nodded, and dematerialized into a blue shimmer. 

“I assume by this action you do not wish to scout or make any moves tonight?” Rider asked.

“Hey, I may not show it but summoning you took quite a bit of mana, besides, I believe there's two servants who haven’t been summoned yet.”

“I was not questioning your decision Master, only confirming.”

Chase turned around and began to move towards the house. “We’ll start planning our moves for the war tomorrow. I need some rest, jet lag and a summoning take a lot out of you.”

“I understand, I will keep watch for you.”

“Thank you Rider.” Chase said closing the back door. 

Taking off his sweatshirt and shoes, Chase felt too tired to change his clothes so he just collapsed onto the bed.

“Good night Rider.”

“Sleep well Master.”


End file.
